


Short Shoots

by offkilter



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Sorta - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, not necessarily related ideas, random snippets of half formed ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offkilter/pseuds/offkilter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two tiny snips of Shoot scenes came to me with nods to original Star Wars--just had to write them to get them out of my head!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Shoots

Root tilts her head, a serene smile playing around her lips as she listens to the carnage rampaging outside her cell. From the shadows sidles a dark hooded figure with a menacingly large rifle. Root’s smile widens to crinkle the edges of her eyes. “Aren’t you little short for a Stormtrooper?” she asks, deftly catching the gun tossed to her as she stands. 

Shaw rolls her eyes and snorts.”I hope the Force is with you and all that jazz because this Death Star is about to implode. Move it, Princess!”

 

* * *

 

Root pauses at the turn where they have to part ways and takes a breath to look directly into Shaw’s eyes. “I love you,” she says seriously, not a trace of humor in her voice.

Shaw nods solemnly, “I know.”

Root laughs, nods back, and reaches out to touch Shaw’s arm briefly, a simple point of contact. Shaw grabs her wrist, holding on for a long moment, staring at her hand as it grips bruising tight, then shakes her head abruptly and lets go. 

"Try not to die on me, alright?" Shaw says in warning tones.

"I always try my best for you," Root grins as she brushes the marks on her wrist like a promise. 

 


End file.
